powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Multiverse
A multiverse is a collection of universes which feature in Power Rangers and Super Sentai. The game Power Rangers Legacy Wars establishes that there are infact multiple multiverses. Power Rangers As cemented in Dimensions in Danger, the vast majority of Power Rangers TV series take place in the same universe. Two exceptions are RPM World, the post-apocalyptic setting of Power Rangers RPM, and Dino Charge World, a world whose history was altered to allow the dinosaurs to survive as seen in Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. The constant of the seperate universes, known as "Ranger Worlds" or "Ranger Dimensions", is that they are all home to teams of Rangers. *''A Friend in Need, the three-part premiere of ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3), introduced the of , adapted from . *''Power Rangers'' has a less clear connection with and , both Saban shows adapted from the . **While a case may be made to connect VR Troopers to both Power Rangers and Masked Rider through the appearance of Robert D. Von Fliss as Santa Claus, the VR Troopers comic story mentions a Power Rangers computer game, implying that Power Rangers may well be a fictional entity in the reality of VR Troopers. **While no on-screen connection was made between Power Rangers and Beetleborgs, a crossover exists in the form of the comic story Power Rangers Turbo vs. Beetleborgs Metallix. *The eponymous heroes of Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation make a guest appearance in Power Rangers In Space. This connects the multiverse of Power Rangers with that of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, which places its different iterations as taking place in their own seperate realities. The reimagined Mighty Morphin Power Rangers comic series by Boom! Studios takes place in a seperate reality from the original series to the point of establishing a new multiverse. Lord Drakkon, the counterpart of Tommy Oliver from the parallel World of the Coinless, serves as instigator the Shattered Grid event which sees the Morphin Grid, in a bid to compensate for a critical alteration to the timeline, seperate the histories of future Ranger teams into seperate universes. The story of the video game Power Rangers Legacy Wars features a crossover between Power Rangers (2017), a reboot film taking place in its own reality, with the TV series' characters as well as concepts from the Boom! Studios comics. The tabletop RPG series Power Rangers HyperForce takes place in its own equivalent of the Power Rangers multiverse, featuring a unique team traveling through Ranger history. As part of the Shattered Grid event, HyperForce crossed over into the setting of Boom! Studios' comics and vice versa. Trivia *In the main universe, from 1993-present, the years of 1999 (Lost Galaxy), 2005 (SPD), 2009 (RPM), 2015 and 2016 (Dino Charge) were the only times so far that the Earth was not attacked. * SPD is leaning towards being a seperate dimension/timeline, as of 2019 there have been no aliens settling on earth in public. SPD has also not be founded. Super Sentai Through numerous crossovers with other Toei tokusatsu franchises such as Kamen Rider and Metal Heroes, Super Sentai is linked to a . Generally, the vast majority of Super Sentai series are treated as taking place in a common world. A sole exception is Uchu Sentai Kyuranger, which is established as taking place in a seperate universe. As cemented by the Space Squad series of films, this prime universe is one and the same as of the Metal Hero Series. In regards to Kamen Rider, sources differ as to whether the prime is the same (J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, , , ) a seperate reality ( , ), while others remain ambiguous ( , ). *Uniquely, Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger had a crossover with the anime series , while establishing that the opposing series existed as television shows within their respective realities. Seperate from the mainstream Super Sentai, the metafictional Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger features three distinct dimensions; Reality, home to the Akibarangers where Super Sentai exists as a TV show, the Delusion World, and Hatte's World, a dimension home to the writer Saburo Hatte. Power Rangers & Super Sentai The Power Rangers Dino Thunder episode Lost & Found in Translation, in a homage to the Super Sentai it was derived from, featured the characters watching Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Ep. 10: Abare Leaguer Bind. The original Japanese episode was given an English dub specially for Dino Thunder, with certain liberties taken as it was established in-universe as a Japanese television show based on the famous superheroes. A planet named Kaien exists in both the world of Kyuranger and the HyperForce Dimension, to the point that an event which occured in Kyuranger was alluded to in HyperForce. Category:Locations